Obsession
by qunnyv19
Summary: Hiatus for a while. Focus on 'Love, Friendship, Hate' fic until complete. Want to wait? C:
1. Noda

**OBSESSION**

Draco Malfoy menginginkannya. Dia selalu menginginkan tubuh itu untuk dia nikmati keindahannya. Dia sudah terobsesi dengan tubuh tersebut. /"Lucu, mengingat bagaimana betapa culunnya kau dan bisa menjadi tunangan Hermy_ku_, Potter. Kau menyogoknya, huh? Begitu murahnyakah hargamu, Hermione? Aku bisa membayar lebih—"/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. Rowling  
**O**bsession by _qunnyv19  
**created: 06.06.2013  
**__**published: 06.06.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**H**arry **P**., **H**ermione **G**., & **D**raco **M**.

**R**ated: **M**  
**G**enre: **R**omance & **T**ragedy

**WARNING: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Multichapter, One-sided Draco to Hermione, Harmony, 23!Harry&Draco, 21!Hermione, MATURE CONTENT.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Draco Malfoy menatap tubuh itu lagi. Tubuh yang selalu berada di mimpinya setiap malam. Tubuh yang membuatnya membayang-bayangkan segala macam hal tak pantas bersama tubuh itu.

Tubuh Hermione Granger.

Ilusi-ilusi yang tidak dia inginkan kembali membayangi di pikiran-pikirannya. Fantasi-fantasi yang menyenangkan— dan menarik. Menakjubkan, bagaimana dia selalu membayangkan bahwa setiap malam dia akan bergelung dan menggeliat penuh gairah bersama tubuh tersebut.

Dan kini, seolah tahu bahwa dia dipandangi dengan penuh gairah oleh pria yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter jarak dengannya, dia memalingkan pandangan dari asyik mengobrol bersama teman-teman di kantornya menjadi menatap tajam pada pria pemuda pirang-platina yang tersenyum mesum kepadanya.

Mengerikan— dan menjijikkan, menurut Hermione. Tidakkah pria tersebut tahu bahwa pengumuman pertunangannya dengan anak semata wayang keluarga Potter itu sudah tersebar luas?

"Hermione, jangan tatap si Malfoy lagi," tegur Harry. Entah merasa was-was atau cemburu, mengingat dari pandangan mata empatnya bahwa Malfoy itu memandangi tunangannya dengan intens sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Dia menatapku seperti ingin menelanjangiku saja, Harry," sahut Hermione lalu kembali menoleh ke arah tunangan dan teman-temannya yang lain— kedua kakak beradik Weasley, Ron dan Ginny, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, dan Neville Longbottom.

"Dia memang begitu," timpal Seamus tiba-tiba. Yang lain langsung fokus kepadanya. Merasa dia diperhatikan, Seamus nyengir sedikit sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan, "semua wanita yang dia anggap menarik akan dia jadikan teman tidurnya sampai dia merasa bosan. Aku dengar kalau dari kantor ini sih sudah lebih dari sepuluh wanita."

Kini Hermione bergidik ngeri sambil melirik sekilas kepada Malfoy yang kini masih memandanginya— di bagian-bagian tertentu.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Dean curiga, merapatkan pelukannya kepada Ginny Weasley, sang kekasih. Takut kekasih tercintanya terjebak pesona Draco Malfoy yang— oh _well_, _lumayan_ tampan.

"Aku tahu dari Pansy Parkinson, si bawel itu. Dia 'kan mulutnya ke mana-mana. Katanya sih dia sudah pernah ditiduri Malfoy. Bukannya takut, dia malah mau lagi katanya."

"Menjijikan," ujar Harry dan Hermione bersamaan. Ron dan Ginny yang tadi diam saja hanya tutup mulut rapat-rapat. Keluarga Malfoy membantu keadaan finansial keluarga Weasley cukup banyak, dan mereka tidak mau memilih untuk menggosipkan putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

Sementara Neville? Dia sudah sibuk menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya. Mungkin ingin menghubungi Luna, sang gebetan-yang-masih-diincar-tetapi-belum-ada-berbag ai-tindak-lanjut, agar berhati-hati kepada Draco Malfoy yang licik.

"Kalian baru tahu sekarang?" tanya Seamus terkejut. "Itu bukan berita baru lagi, sobat. Kuberitahu saja, khususnya pada kau, Hermione, mengingat sekarang si Malfoy itu suka sekali memandangimu seperti itu—" Hermione menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu mengangguk. "—jangan sampai hubungan kalian dengan pasangan kalian hancur. Malfoy selalu melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."

"O—oke, trims, Seamus," ujar Hermione, merasa tidak tenang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, tetapi dia menganggap ucapan Seamus tidak main-main.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Nanti aku kembali lagi. Habiskan saja dulu makan siang kalian," kata Hermione cepat-cepat tanpa menoleh lagi kepada teman-temannya. Setelah mengambil tasnya, dia segera berjalan menuju ke toilet wanita.

Tanpa dia sadari, si Malfoy sudah menyeringai di tempat duduknya dan segera menyusul Hermione ke toilet.

* * *

Koridor demi koridor yang dilewati Hermione cukup sepi, dan ini menguntungkan Draco yang menyusul tanpa suara di belakangnya. Dua menit sekali Hermione menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya— karena perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

_Grab._

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung sangat cepat. Draco dengan cepat sudah berada di hadapan Hermione dan langsung membekap mulutnya. Dikuncinya Hermione di tembok terdekat, sehingga posisi Hermione terjepit di tengah-tengah. Kekuatan pria itu amat sangat kuat, membuat Hermione tidak bisa melepaskan bekapan di mulutnya begitu saja.

"Mpph—"

"Kau manis sekali, Hermione. Aku sudah memerhatikanmu sejak lama. Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana aku membayangkan bahwa setiap malam kita selalu meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing saat di puncak kenikmatan—"

"—paskan!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hermione melepas bekapan Draco dan segera berlari berlawanan arah dari toilet tadi. Hermione berusaha untuk lari dari koridor tersebut, tetapi tetap saja, Draco lebih cepat.

Masih dengan teknik yang tadi— menjepit Hermione antara tembok dan dirinya sendiri— Draco menatap Hermione sambil tersenyum licik. Semakin lama, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Hermione.

"Tidak usah gengsi, Hermy. Aku tahu kau akan sangat menikmati ini, hm?" bisik Draco di telinga Hermione dengan nada sensual. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Draco menjilat telinga Hermione.

"Nggh—"

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita lakukan saja di apartemenku? Atau kau mau di sini sekarang? Hm?" bisik Draco lagi, lalu meletakkan telunjuk kanannya tepat berada di bibir Hermione. Hermione tak bisa bergerak dengan dijepit seperti ini, apalagi dengan Draco yang menatapnya seperti itu. Yang bisa Hermione harapkan sekarang hanyalah Harry atau siapapun menemukannya dan menjauhkannya dengan Malfoy brengsek ini.

"Lihat, bagaimana kalau kau kupancing sekarang, Hermy?" Dengan tidak sabar, Draco segera menyingkap rok hitam yang dipakai oleh Hermione, sehingga menampilkan pahanya yang putih mulus. Tak ragu lagi, Draco memakai jari-jarinya untuk menyingkirkan pakaian dalam yang dipakai oleh Hermione, dan segera mengelus-elus kepunyaan Hermione di sana.

"Ergghhhh—"

"Kenapa Hermy? Tertarik, eh?"

"Lepaskan aku, Malfoy—"

Draco tidak tertarik untuk mengabulkan permintaan Hermione. Jari-jari lengan kanannya bergerak liar di bawah sana. Mengelus, menggesek, dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam liang kewanitaan Hermione.

Gelagapan, Hermione berusaha menghindarinya. Tidak. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Harry. Harry selalu berkata bahwa dia tidak akan memaksa Hermione untuk hal-hal yang tidak disukai atau tidak siap oleh Hermione.

"Mmh—"

Sayangnya, reaksi tubuh Hermione berbeda dengan apa yang berada di pikirannya.

Ganas, Draco menyerbu bibir Hermione bak kelaparan. Mendominasi bibir tersebut dengan caranya sendiri. Hermione mau melawan, tetapi yang ada bibirnya terus bergerak-gerak— seolah dia membalas ciuman Draco dengan sama panasnya.

Tangan kiri Draco sekarang tidak mau diam. Diremasnya payudara Hermione dengan penuh nafsu. Terkadang dia menggigit juga bibir Hermione sehingga wanita itu sedikit meringis dan melenguh pelan.

Lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah Hermione, dan terus menerobos masuk dan menikmati kenikmatan yang ada. Tak lupa, jari Draco selalu bergerak di bawah. Tidak memerdulikan gerakan Hermione yang berusaha melawan padahal menikmatinya.

Mulut Hermione terasa penuh, dan bagian bawahnya terasa sudah basah. Tidak. Hentikan ini. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya bahwa sekarang dia sedang diperkosa oleh Draco Malfoy— manager kebanggaan perusahaan Potter Corporation. Tapi Hermione tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada rasa yang ada di dalam hatinya bahwa dia terus menginginkan lebih dan lebih dari ini.

Tapi Hermione masih memikirkan perasaan tunangannya.

Dia ingin mengelak, tetapi bibirnya dikunci rapat-rapat. Dia hanya bisa memohon Malfoy brengsek ini mau menghentikan permainan ini sekarang juga, lalu melepaskan Hermione.

Yah, seandainya ini Dunia Sihir. Dengan mudahnya Hermione membunuh Draco di tempat. Tapi sayang, ini hanya dunia biasa. Dunia yang dipenuhi oleh kekejaman manusia.

Jari Draco tidak berhenti. Dua jari Draco dengan nakal memainkan klirotis Hermione, tetapi konsentrasi Draco sendiri tetap tidak terpecah. Dia tetap mencium Hermione dengan ganas dan memancing nafsu Hermione dengan mempermainkannya, baik di bagian atas maupun bawah.

"Nggghh—"

Draco menghentikan ciuman ganasnya ketika dia merasa dia sudah kehilangan oksigen. Saliva bertautan di antara bibir Draco dan bibir Hermione.

Dan Hermione— kini baru sadar mengapa Malfoy menyeringai setelah melepas ciumannya karena Hermione sudah orgasme karena permainan jari Draco yang terus menyerang bagian bawahnya tadi.

"Menikmati permainanku, eh? Bukankah tadi kau meminta untuk dilepaskan?"

Draco menarik jarinya keluar dari liang kewanitaan Hermione lalu menjilat cairan yang dihasilkan Hermione dengan nikmat tanpa merasa jijik sama sekali. Seolah itu makanan sehari-harinya. Sisa cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hermione kini menetes-netes membasahi lantai.

"Manis, Hermy. Seperti dirimu."

Hermione merasa harga dirinya sudah jatuh terinjak-injak. Tubuhnya sudah kotor. Noda itu tidak akan bisa dibersihkan lagi. Dan bibirnya— sudah tidak pantas untuk berpagutan dengan tunangannya lagi. Tidak. Terlalu kotor. Terlalu hina.

Celana dalam yang tadi sudah lepas segera Draco ambil, lalu melipatnya dengan hati-hati dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Biar nanti malam kita melakukannya lebih mudah, Hermy. Setelah tugasmu selesai hari ini, kita langsung tancap gas menuju apartemenku. Bagaimana?"

Hermione rasanya ingin menangis saja. Sepasang mata _hazel_ Hermione sudah mulai memerah, dan Draco mengetahui hal itu. Dikecupnya kedua mata tersebut bergantian.

"Tidak usah terlalu melankolis begitu. Nanti kau akan menikmatinya juga. Sayang sekali tubuhmu yang indah ini belum dinikmati oleh Potter sialan yang telah merebutmu dariku."

"B—brengsek," desis Hermione, memicingkan matanya tajam kepada Draco. Lagipula, tahu darimana si brengsek ini kalau Hermione masih perawan? Draco menyeringai. "Aku bisa membedakannya, Hermy. Aku bisa membedakan mana yang sudah melakukannya, dan mana yang belum," ujar Draco seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hermione.

PLAK!

Tamparan yang menyakitkan itu sepertinya tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Draco. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis kepada Hermione. "Oh, ayolah. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa tamparan begini tidak ada apa-apanya. Lebih baik nanti malam kau lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik."

—tapi ternyata tamparan tersebut cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh kepada koridor yang memang jarang dilewati orang-orang tersebut.

Harry Potter termasuk salah satu orang yang tertarik dengan suara tamparan tersebut, dan segera membelalakkan sepasang mata _emerald_nya melihat kekasihnya sedang dalam posisi amat dekat dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!" bentak Harry segera menjauhkan posisi Draco dan Hermione, lalu melindungi Hermione dan bertindak sebagai tameng.

"Sang kekasih telah datang," ejek Draco sambil meludah sembarangan di koridor tersebut. Harry menggeram. Dia ingin segera melaporkan peristiwa ini kepada sang ayah, James Potter, agar Malfoy dipecat supaya tidak usah bekerja di sini lagi dan tidak mengganggu Hermione.

"Lucu, mengingat bagaimana betapa culunnya kau dan bisa menjadi tunangan Hermy_ku_, Potter. Kau menyogoknya, huh? Begitu murahnyakah hargamu, Hermione? Aku bisa membayar lebih—"

BUGH!

Tak segan-segan Harry melayangkan pukulannya kepada Draco. Kini semua karyawan yang mendengar suara-suara tersebut segera masuk ke koridor, dan melihat sang putra pemilik perusahaan sedang meninju sang manager.

"Sepertinya akan menarik," desis Draco, lalu kembali bangkit. Salah seorang karyawan dengan bertindak heroik segera menengahi mereka berdua. Sementara Hermione, dengan amat malu segera memikirkan cara agar cairan orgasmenya tidak terlihat orang lain, walaupun cairan tersebut tidak terlalu banyak.

"Harry, kita pergi saja dari sini," bisik Hermione pelan, lalu mengenggam erat-erat tangan Harry untuk menenangkan emosinya. Harry mengangguk pelan, lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan, karena tidak tahu berkata apa-apa. Harry melirik sekilas pada bibir Hermione yang lumayan bengkak, dan dia mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan bibir tersebut menjadi bengkak.

"Kau diapakan olehnya?" tanya Harry akhirnya. Gugup, Hermione menggeleng. Berjalannya pun sedikit aneh, mengingat sekarang dia tidak memakai celana dalam karena ulah Malfoy brengsek itu. Hermione merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hermione?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak, Harry. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Dan itu adalah kalimat bohong pertama yang dikatakan Hermione kepada Harry. Ya, kalimat bohong yang pertama setelah mereka menjalin kasih selama tiga tahun lamanya. Dan kini, Hermione terpaksa berbohong karena Malfoy.

Harry menatap Hermione dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ayolah. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Hermione."

Kini mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari kantor setelah mendapat pandangan yang diberikan secara iseng kepada _security_ yang menjaga di pintu depan kantor Potter Corporation. "Kau harus istirahat. Wajahmu pucat, Hermione. Akan aku usahakan mulai besok Malfoy brengsek itu tidak akan bekerja di sini lagi."

Hermione sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Nanti aku akan beritahu Dad dan Mum tentang keadaanmu supaya mereka berdua memberikan izin atas kepulanganmu yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Oke, sekarang kau mau ke mana?"

"A—aku—"

Hermione tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia masih _shock_ atas peristiwa tadi. Peristiwa yang tidak diinginkannya sama sekali. Peristiwa yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Peristiwa yang membuatnya amat sangat kotor.

Harry masih menunggu jawaban Hermione dengan sabar seraya membuka pintu mobil untuk Hermione dan dirinya sendiri, lalu memanaskan mesin mobil.

"Hermione?"

"Eng, aku—"

"Mau ke apartemenmu saja?"

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia masih ragu. Dia tidak fokus dengan perkataan Harry. Perasaan Hermione sekarang sangat kacau, dan dia benar-benar ingin menangis.

Dan dia _benar-benar _menangis.

Harry benar-benar terkejut karena Hermione tiba-tiba menangis.

"A—aku—" suara Hermione menjadi serak dan tidak jelas. Dia merasa sudah jatuh di jurang yang paling dalam. Dia tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Dia sudah terpuruk. Dia sudah jatuh.

"Hermione, tenanglah." Harry berinisiatif untuk mengenggam tangan Hermione. Hermione menunduk lalu memegang lengan Harry erat-erat. "—aku takut, Harry—"

"Tidak perlu takut, Hermione. Aku di sini."

"A—aku—"

"Sshhh…"

Hermione hanya menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ Harry dengan nanar. Seandainya saja pria itu tahu apa yang diperbuat Draco kepadanya. Seandainya Harry tahu bahwa dia menikmati apa yang dilakukan Draco di tubuhnya. Apakah Harry masih bisa menerimanya dengan tulus seperti ini?

"Harry—"

"Ya?"

Hermione ingin meminta Harry membersihkan semua yang dilakukan Draco kepadanya. Semuanya. Dia terlalu jijik untuk menerima semua ini. Tapi tidak. Harry terlalu baik. Hermione tidak akan memanfaatkan Harry. Tidak akan.

"Bawa aku pulang ke apartemen, dan tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu di sana sampai aku menghubungimu lagi," pinta Hermione, lalu melepaskan pegangannya kepada lengan Harry. Diusapnya air mata yang daritadi mengalir dari mata _hazel_nya.

Harry menatap Hermione dengan sedikit kecewa, tetapi tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk, lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Hermione.

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Ini apa heeeeeeeeh. Nekad banget saya bikin fic rated-M -.- memuaskan nggak, sih? Konflik mungkin nggak terlalu berat, karena saya juga ngga mau bikin fic ini jadi chapter yang banyak, mengingat fic multichapter saya yang satu lagi belum selesai-selesai sampai sekarang /lirik fic **Love, Friendship, Hate? **yang pundung di pojokan/**

**Errrh. Ngga bisa komentar apa-apa soal lemonnya, ngga pernah bikin juga, 'kan, baru kali ini… eh itu masih lime deng, bukan lemon XD ide muncul yang ini lebih dulu, padahal pengen cepet2 selesaiin fic yang LFH /meringis/ ini juga nggatau genre apa yang tepat, makanya saya bikin Romance & Tragedy. Cocokkah? ;A;**

**Oke. Kalau peminat fic ini sesuai harapan saya, akan saya lanjutken secepatnya xD**

**Review? :D**


	2. Trauma

**Hello, all! Maaf baru sempat update :D**

**Balasan Review:**

_Shinta Jane Malfoy: Iya, lemon pertama, hehe. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Ini sudah diupdate, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_Ochan malfoy: Halo Ochan malfoy:D iyaa nih jarang-jarang ahaha. Draco serem? Santet aja /woi. Hihi, iya. Di sini dia dibikin semacam bad boy gitu. Karena… baca saja terus ya fic ini? XD ini sudah diupdate, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_Dewi Natalia: Uhm, di endingggg, makanya, ikuti terus perkembangan fic ini, ya? XD wkwk. _

_Moku-Chan: Semoga yang chapter ini memuaskan, ya!_

_LianaAndromeda: Jangan dibayangin kalau serem XD ahahaha. Endingnya? Ikutin terus perkembangan fic ini, ya? XD_

_aira setiawan: Iya di sini Draco rada bad boy gituuu ._. Iya, LFH juga lagi in-progress, kok. Ini sudah diupdate, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_Shizyldrew: Yang itu…. Ngantri dulu ya? Ehehe XD iya Draco memang di sini rada bejat, tapi kamu lihat deh nantinya gimana ._._

_lilianjeanmalfoy: Makasih dukungannya 8D ini sudah diupdate, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_X-Mionez: Iya di sini dia badboy. Makasih sudah sukaa :D ini sudah diupdate, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_gece: Suka yang beginian? Wah, sama dong /ketauan pervertnya /woi. Ini sudah diupdate, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_Constantinest: Iyaa, makasih sudah dibilang keren:D Uhm kurang panas, ya? :O emm, coba deh di chapter ini kayak gimana? XD ini sudah diupdate, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_Ladyusa: Tak apa telat, yang penting review /woi. Hihi. Iya di sini bad boy, aku yang bikin sih /terus. Hmm, gimana, ya? XD makanya dipantau terus yaaaaa ahahah XD ini sudah diupdate, mind to RnR again? ;)_

**Trims juga yang sudah meng-fav & meng-alert. Berkat dukungan kalian, saya jadi punya semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter ini.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**OBSESSION**

Draco Malfoy menginginkannya. Dia selalu menginginkan tubuh itu untuk dia nikmati keindahannya. Dia sudah terobsesi dengan tubuh tersebut. /"Apa kabar, Hermy?" Hermione mau pingsan saja rasanya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas. Lututnya serasa tidak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri lagi. Sepasang matanya membelalak—wajahnya memucat./

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**O**bsession by _qunnyv19_**_  
_**_**created: 19.06.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**H**arry **P**., **H**ermione **G**., & **D**raco **M**.

**R**ated: **M  
****G**enre: **R**omance & **T**ragedy

**WARNING: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Multichapter, One-sided Draco to Hermione, Harmony, 23!Harry&Draco, 21!Hermione, MATURE CONTENT.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

_**SEBELUMNYA [Chapter 1: Noda]**_

_Hermione ingin meminta Harry membersihkan semua yang dilakukan Draco kepadanya. Semuanya. Dia terlalu jijik untuk menerima semua ini. Tapi tidak. Harry terlalu baik. Hermione tidak akan memanfaatkan Harry. Tidak akan._

"_Bawa aku pulang ke apartemen, dan tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu di sana sampai aku menghubungimu lagi," pinta Hermione, lalu melepaskan pegangannya kepada lengan Harry. Diusapnya air mata yang daritadi mengalir dari mata hazelnya._

_Harry menatap Hermione dengan sedikit kecewa, tetapi tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk, lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Hermione._

_**#**_

Malam semakin larut; membuat hati Hermione kini semakin kalut. Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi jendela apartemen yang kini berada di sisi kanan kamarnya.

Dirinya takut. Dia takut.

Dia trauma.

Dia sudah menjadi obyek obsesi seseorang—dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Hermione mengasumsikan bahwa pria itu gila.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione menghela napas, lalu menatap jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh malam.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tidur?

Tapi dia tak sanggup untuk memejamkan mata.

"_Kau manis sekali, Hermione. Aku sudah memerhatikanmu sejak lama. Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana aku membayangkan bahwa setiap malam kita selalu meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing saat di puncak kenikmatan—"_

Hermione meringis. Kalimat-kalimat orang gila itu kini terekam dalam memori otaknya. Dia tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Sentuhan-sentuhannya—sialan! Hermione membenci ini!

"_Tidak usah gengsi, Hermy. Aku tahu kau akan sangat menikmati ini, hm?"_

Tidak, dia tidak menikmati hal tersebut sama sekali. Itu pelecehan baginya. Itu tidak akan menjadi hal terindah bagi hidupnya. Dia telah dilecehkan—

"_Lihat, bagaimana kalau kau kupancing sekarang, Hermy?"_

Tidak akan ada pancingan-pancingan yang lainnya, Malfoy sialan! Kau bajingan! Tubuhnya telah dinodai—bahkan oleh orang yang amat sangat hindari selama ini—

"_Kenapa Hermy? Tertarik, eh?"_

"Aku tidak tertarik, Malfoy sialan!" seru Hermione di tengah badai dan hujan yang kini meramaikan suasana malam yang pekat. "Aku benci kau!"

Kini ada lagi yang mengalir dari sepasang mata _hazel_nya. Entah itu bulir bening keberapa yang mengalir dari matanya, tapi itu tetap menjadi pelampiasannya. Dia sudah terluka.

Dia takut. Dia malu.

Ditambah lagi dengan petir yang sedaritadi menyambar-nyambar. Terlihat jelas olehnya, apalagi posisi dia sekarang berada tepat di sebelah jendela kamarnya.

Hermione ingin menelepon Harry—

Tapi diurungkan niatnya setelah mengingat pertengkaran Harry dan Draco di kantor tadi siang. Dia tidak ingin menyulut permasalahan, tidak. Bukan salahnya 'kan kalau misalnya Malfoy tiba-tiba menyerangnya begitu saja? Dia tidak menginginkan hal ini.

Dia tidak mau hal ini terjadi.

Dari tadi siang—mungkin sampai sekarang—ponsel Hermione berdering terus menerus tanda ada pesan singkat dan telepon yang masuk. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Hermione matikan ponselnya dan memosisikan dirinya jauh-jauh dari ponselnya sendiri.

Hermione mengusap air matanya, lalu dipandangnya lagi pemandangan di luar. Membosankan. Petir—dia memang takut petir, tapi tak setakut dirinya kepada si Malfoy itu sekarang. Malfoy bajingan.

Hujan semakin deras. Sendirian di tengah kekalutan hati yang seperti ini bukanlah keinginan Hermione, apalagi sekarang dia kedinginan.

Dia membutuhkan kehangatan—_wait_, apa yang dipikirkannya? Kehangatan macam apa?

Apa yang—

_Tok, tok, tok._

—_what the hell_.

Hermione sekarang berada di kamar apartemennya. Sekali lagi, di kamarnya. Dan siapa yang mempunyai kunci masuk apartemennya selain dirinya sendiri dan—

—Harry Potter.

Hermione menarik napas lega, karena Harry bisa mengambil inisiatif untuk datang ke sini dan menemaninya. Mengusap lagi air matanya yang tadi masih menetes, Hermione mulai bangkit dari duduknya yang tadi berada di tempat tidur, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan ke arah pintu kamar apartemennya.

_Krieet_.

"Harry—"

"Apa kabar, Hermy?"

Hermione mau pingsan saja rasanya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas. Lututnya serasa tidak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri lagi. Sepasang matanya membelalak—wajahnya memucat.

Dia benar-benar ketakutan ketika tahu bahwa sekarang yang berada di apartemennya adalah Draco Malfoy yang baru memerkosanya tadi siang.

"Ka—kau! Bajingan! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, brengsek?!" bentak Hermione seraya mundur dari arah pintu. Draco Malfoy tersenyum nakal. Jas yang dia pakai dia lepas begitu saja dan dia lempar ke tempat tidur Hermione. Kini Draco memakai kemeja putih polos yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, serta celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, sayang." Kini Draco melepaskan sepasang sepatu pantofelnya dan meletakkannya di depan pintu masuk kamar Hermione.

"Darimana kautahu alamat apartemenku?!"

"Aku mengetahui segala sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu," ujar Draco sembari mencolek dagu Hermione yang sekarang berada sekitar lima senti di hadapannya.

"Kau brengsek!"

"Terima kasih."

Hermione terpojok. Dia ingin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Harry sekarang. Tapi—di mana ponselnya sekarang? Di mana benda itu ketika dibutuhkan olehnya?

Draco menarik ujung bibirnya sehingga membentuk seringaian. "Tunanganmu yang cupu itu sudah menyuruh ayahnya untuk memecatku, eh?"

"Dia tidak cupu, brengsek!"

"Itu tidak akan menghalangiku untuk bertemu denganmu—"

Ciuman ganas di bibir diberikan begitu saja kepada Draco. Bibir Hermione dilumatnya habis-habisan. Lidah Draco berusaha mendominasi permainan. Hermione mengerang, memberontak, meronta; berusaha dilepaskan. Tetapi tindakannya itu hanya membuat Draco semakin buas dan menjadi-jadi.

"Nggggh!"

Setelah sepuluh menit bermain dengan bibir Hermione—yang kini menjadi bengkak dan merah—Draco segera menciumi telinga dan menggigit telinga Hermione. "Mmh—Malfoy—kau sialan—"

"Mm, begitukah?" Hermione berusaha mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh, tetapi tubuh pria itu malah semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Bibir Draco turun dari telinga menuju ke leher jenjang milik Hermione. Digigitinya leher putih tersebut, diciuminya dengan ciuman yang panas—

—sehingga terbentuklah _kissmark_ yang berada di leher Hermione. _Kissmark_ yang berada di leher sebelah kiri, kanan, di mana-mana…

_Dress_ yang dipakai Hermione membuat gairah Draco meningkat. Dipelorotinya tali _dress_ yang tipis itu dengan sekali sentuh, sehingga tali berwarna _peach_ itu kini melorot sampai lengan Hermione. Terlihat juga tali bra berwarna hitam yang berada di bahu Hermione.

"Mmh—Ah! Malfoy—"

"Sebut namaku, Hermy. Namaku…"

"Ti—aaaaah! —dak aka—ngghh—tidak akan!"

Draco tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Hermione dan tidak akan memberhentikan permainannya semudah itu seperti saat di kantor tadi. Dijilatinya bahu Hermione, baik kiri maupun kanan. Tak puas, diremas-remas payudara Hermione walaupun masih ditutupi dengan _dress_ dan bra.

"Nngh—"

Tangan kanannya masih meremas-remas payudara Hermione, tetapi tangan kiri Draco tidak tinggal diam. Dia menjamah bokong Hermione seenaknya. Lalu dia angkat tubuh Hermione dan dia gendong ala bridal _style_, lalu dilemparkannya begitu saja tubuh Hermione ke atas kasur.

"Malfoy, lepaskan aku—"

Sepasang kaki Hermione menendang-nendang perut Draco yang baru saja ingin menjamah payudaranya lagi. Draco yang ditendang begitu bukannya menyerah, dia malah menyeringai.

"Tidak sabar, eh?"

"Bajing—nggggggh!"

Ditangkapnya kedua kaki tersebut lalu direnggangkannya, dan Draco langsung mengelus-elus bagian intim Hermione yang sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri karena rangsangan Draco tadi.

Draco tidak lama saat di bagian itu, karena sekarang dia kembali ke wajah Hermione yang sudah berkeringat. Wajah mulus itu kini sudah dibasahi oleh tetes keringat—dan tetes air mata. Tapi, Draco tidak akan peduli dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Kau mau langsung saja, atau masih mau rangsangan dariku dulu?"

Hermione tidak menjawab. Draco membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung di udara, lalu tanpa aba-aba, dia melepas _dress_ Hermione begitu saja. Terpampanglah bra dan celana dalam Hermione yang berwarna hitam.

"Seksi, Hermy. Seksi."

"Kau—"

"Akan kubuat kau meneriakkan namaku malam ini, Hermione Granger."

Draco meremas-remas lagi payudara Hermione, baik kiri maupun kanan. Lidahnya menjilati pipi Hermione berkali-kali—sekaligus menjilati air mata Hermione. Hujan deras yang masih turun ke bumi tidak diperdulikan oleh Draco; karena yang dia perdulikan sekarang hanya satu. Hanya wanita yang berada di hadapannya.

Hermione meronta-ronta, menggeliat, menendang dan berusaha menampar wajah Draco. Tetapi tangannya kini ditahan oleh kaki Draco yang kekar. Betapa ganasnya Draco sekarang.

Draco lalu mengarahkan salah satu tangannya untuk membuka kait bra hitam Hermione. Sesudah dilepas, kini Draco menjadi lebih leluasa.

Setelah puas menjamah dua bukit kembar Hermione, Draco melahap kedua payudara tersebut bergantian dengan rakus. Puting Hermione mengeras—Draco tahu itu, pertanda Hermione sudah terangsang.

"Mal—Malfoy—ahhh~ henti—ngggh!"

"Reaksi tubuhmu sangat berbeda dengan reaksi dari bibirmu yang manis itu, Hermy."

"Ahhh—"

Puas bermain-main dengan daerah atas, Draco mulai meraba-raba perut rata milik Hermione. Dielus-elus dan dijilatinya perlahan.

Lalu lidah Draco turun ke bawah—ke tempat bagian intim Hermione. Dirasakannya kejantanannya sudah menegang. Cekatan, Draco melepaskan celana dalam Hermione yang sekarang sudah teramat basah.

Draco menjilat bagian itu sebentar, mengakibatkan tubuh Hermione teramat kenikmatan. Menjilat liang Hermione sekali, kini Draco berniat memainkan bagian tersebut dengan jari-jarinya yang sudah lihai dalam memainkan hal tersebut—pengalaman Draco dalam hal seks tidak perlu disebutkan lagi.

Draco mulai menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk memainkan vagina Hermione. Dimasukkannya jari tersebut maju mundur dengan kecepatan yang amat sangat lambat, membuat Hermione—mau tidak mau—menggoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

"Ahhhh—Malfoyyyyy! Cepatlah! Ahh—"

"Bagaimana, Hermy?"

Hermione tak bisa untuk menolak kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh Malfoy yang satu ini. Nafsunya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

Draco menyeringai. Dia mulai menggerakan jari telunjuknya dengan tempo sedang, membuat Hermione menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. "Cepat sedi—nggggh—sedikit, Mal—aaaah!"

"Teriakkan namaku, Hermione Granger."

"Malfoy!"

"Baiklah kalau itu memang keinginanmu."

Draco memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam vagina Hermione, lalu segera menggerakkannya seperti kesetanan. Dengan tempo yang amat cepat, membuat Hermione menggeliat ke sana kemari.

"Nggh~ ahhhh~ mmmhh~Malfoyyy…"

Ketiga jari milik Draco Malfoy itu tidak memperlambat temponya, justru menambah cepat, membuat tubuh Hermione di ambang kenikmatan tanpa batas—yang sangat dia jarang peroleh.

Draco menggerakkan jari-jarinya sekaligus mencari klirotis milik Hermione. Klirotis yang akan membuat wanita melayang dan nikmat; merasa tidak mau untuk dihentikan permainan ini begitu saja.

"Ahhhhhhh~"

Draco mendapatkan klirotis tersebut, dan digoyangkannya seirama dengan tempo keluar-masuk jarinya ke dalam vagina Hermione.

Detak jantung Hermione berdetak lebih cepat, keringatnya mengalir lebih deras. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak ingat siapa yang sedang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Draco terus memaju-mundurkan ketiga jarinya seraya menggoyangkan klirotis—sumber kenikmatan Hermione. Di dalam tubuh Hermione kini bergejolak—sesuatu meronta-ronta untuk dikeluarkan…

"Mal—Malfoy—"

"Keluarkan saja, Hermy. Aku menunggu hal itu."

"Nggggggggh~"

Semakin liar dan semakin liar gerakan tersebut; gerakan yang dipakai oleh Draco. Satu jari yang tidak terpakai Draco gunakan untuk melepaskan ban pinggangnya sendiri dan melemparnya ke segala arah. Dirasakan olehnya bahwa celananya semakin sempit dan sempit—meminta sesuatu yang di dalam untuk dibebaskan.

"Ayo, Hermy. Keluarkan~"

"AAAAAAAH!"

Cairan kental keluar dari vagina Hermione dengan kencang dan mengalir dengan deras. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Draco segera mendekatkan kepalanya untuk menjilati cairan tersebut. Dihabiskannya tanpa sisa. Lalu Draco mulai menjilati vagina Hermione yang sangat terlihat berwarna merah dan berkedut-kedut.

"Malfoy—"

"Panggil namaku, Hermy."

"Ngggggh~"

Draco menggunakan permainan lidahnya di bawah sana. Wajah Hermione benar-benar memerah. Kedua kakinya kini sudah benar-benar mengangkang lebar-lebar, membuat Draco lebih mudah bekerja di bawah sana. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menekan kepala Draco agar terus menjilati bagian intimnya.

"Ngggh~ahhhh~mmhh~"

Draco benar-benar sudah lihai dalam permainan seks seperti ini. Baru sekitar lima menit yang lalu Hermione orgasme, kini wanita tersebut sudah merasakan gejolak pertama seperti tadi—sesuatu di dalam yang meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

Draco menggerakkan lidahnya dengan cepat. Disapunya bagian-bagian yang diketahui akan merangsang wanita.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Orgasme yang kedua dari Hermione. Draco segera menelan cairan kental itu tanpa menyisakan sedikit cairan lagi.

Kini Draco menjauhkan kepalanya dari selangkangan Hermione, lalu segera berdiri ke samping kasur, di mana Hermione menoleh heran kepada Draco. Sepasang mata _hazel_nya melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana panjang hitam tersebut—

"Malfoy! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak menyebut namaku daritadi, Hermy. Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Sepertinya kau sudah puas, hm?"

Sialan!

Draco kini mengambil ban pinggangnya yang sudah dia lempar serta jas hitamnya. "Lagipula, masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang meminta dilayani olehku."

"Malfoy sialan! Meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" batin Hermione berkecamuk.

"Malfoy—"

"Apa?"

"Puaskan aku—tolong… Draco."

Detik itu juga, Draco segera membuang kembali pakaian yang dia pungut dan segera mendekat ke wajah Hermione. "Kalau itu kaukatakan daritadi, ini akan menjadi lebih mudah, _dear_."

Tangan Draco membimbing lengan Hermione agar mau melepaskan resleting celananya yang semakin menyempit. Tangannya yang satu lagi dia gunakan untuk melepas kemeja putihnya.

"Ugh—"

Hermione bergidik ngeri melihat betapa besar kejantanan Draco yang kini sudah menegak liar; benar-benar minta untuk dipuaskan. "Puaskan yang itu, Hermy. Nanti kau akan kupuaskan lebih lama…"

Hermione tak pernah melakukan _blow job_.

Tapi dia lakukan juga hal tersebut—menjilati batang kemaluan yang besar milik Draco, mengemutnya, memainkan lidahnya di sana—

"Ahh—"

—dan Hermione baru pertama kali mendengar Draco mendesah. Dan Hermione yakin, itu desahan paling seksi yang pernah dia dengar.

Hermione memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memuaskan Draco. Draco memutar bola matanya, berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar karena lidah Hermione yang memuaskan kemaluannya di sana.

Hermione tak kehilangan akal walaupun Draco belum mengeluarkan cairannya setelah dua puluh menit dia beri _blow job_. Hermione menjauhkan kepalanya dari batang kemaluan Draco, lalu dia mulai mengocoknya—

"Cukup, Hermy. Aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam."

Hermione tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Draco mengambil posisi di depan selangkangan Hermione. Kedua tangannya membantu sepasang kaki Hermione agar memudahkan posisinya nanti.

Kejantanannya sudah memasuki lubang liang Hermione.

"Ngggh! Sakitt—"

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar, Hermy _dear_."

Draco memasukkan batang kejantannya langsung sehingga memenuhi rongga vagina Hermione. Hermione memekik kesakitan; selaput daranya sobek detik itu juga. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sssh, jangan menangis, Hermy _dear_."

Draco meremas-remas payudara Hermione dengan lembut, lalu lama kelamaan menjadi ganas dan membuat Hermione merintih lagi. Draco sudah tidak tahan, sehingga dia tidak memerdulikan lagi apakah Hermione akan kesakitan atau tidak. Dia butuh kenikmatan—

"Nggghh…"

Draco mulai menggenjot miliknya di dalam Hermione dengan tempo yang amat lambat. Membiarkan Hermione mencari sensasi sendiri dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan liar untuk menikmati kepuasan.

"Mal—"

"Namaku, _dear_. Namaku."

"Dracoooo! Nggghh~"

Draco tersenyum licik, lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat, maju dan mundur. Desahan-desahan terdengar—kini Draco ikut menyertai adanya desahan erotis tersebut.

"Ahhhh— ngggh— Dracoooo~"

"Ahhh…"

Draco terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang setiap menitnya bertambah kecepatan. Baik Draco maupun Hermione menikmati hal ini. Ya, Hermione yang tadinya trauma, kini ikut menikmati permainan yang dia bahkan takuti—

Draco memainkan perannya dengan baik. Selama diirinya berada di atas Hermione, Hermione sudah tiga kali mengeluarkan orgasmenya, belum dihitung saat _foreplay_ tadi. Kenikmatan demi kenikmatan mereka nikmati, bahkan Hermione tidak sadar, apa yang sekarang dilakukannya…

"DRACOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH! NGGGGHHHH~"

Empat kali. Kini Draco mengukir senyum kemenangan yang bahkan tak pernah siapapun melihat senyuman Draco yang seperti itu.

"Aku menang, Potter," bisik Draco.

* * *

Pagi datang menjelang. Hermione menggeliat di balik selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Ada yang berbeda hari ini. Entah kemarin dia memang tidak memakai bra dan celana dalam atau—

—memang ada yang melepaskannya.

Hermione membuka sepasang matanya, menikmati teriknya matahari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul lima pagi.

Mungkin dia memang merasa sedikit tidak enak hari ini, sehingga dia bangun pagi. Atau… apakah ada yang terjadi?

Malam itu…

Malam itu…

Mata Hermione membelalak dan segera menoleh ke samping, mendapati sesosok tubuh kekar tanpa pakaian yang memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

Malfoy…

Draco Malfoy…

Tadi malam…

Apa yang dia lakukan?!

Dia sudah terbuai kenikmatan… dia sudah tidak tahu diri… dia sudah di luar batas… dia mengkhianati tunangannya…

Dan sekarang, Hermione merasakan perih yang amat sangat di bagian selangkangannya.

Malam itu…

Sebegitu gampangnyakah harga dirinya direnggut? Sebegitu mudahnyakah Malfoy mempermainkan dirinya? Sebegitu mudahnyakah?

Hermione mengingat kata-kata Seamus Finnigan kemarin…

"…_Malfoy selalu melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**TEASER TO NEXT CHAPTER**

"_Kau kenapa tidak masuk ke kantor kemarin, Hermione? Aku menghubungimu, tapi tak diangkat. Aku ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada…"_

"_Harry, aku_—_"_

_._

"_Kita cerai, Draco! Aku tahu sejak lama kalau kau_—_"_

"_Bagus. Atur surat perceraiannya sekarang, agar aku dapat menikmati wanita lain dengan bebas tanpa aturan-aturan menjengkelkanmu itu."_

"_Brengsek!"_

_._

"_INI SEBUAH KESALAHAN, MALFOY! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MAU UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL ITU BERSAMAMU!"_

"_Benarkah itu kesalahan ketika kau menyadari kalau kau melakukan itu dengan keinginanmu sendiri, Hermy?"_

_._

"_Harry?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Nikahi aku sekarang. Lamar aku. Aku tak peduli betapa bejatnya aku di hadapanmu. Lamar aku, Harry! Kita nikah! Kita pergi jauh-jauh dari London, kita_—_"_

**.xOx.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Chapter ini full lemon -_- maaf kalau nggak memuaskan hihi:3 oh iya, saya beritahu sebentar, ya. Rated M selain untuk Mature Content, saya juga mempertimbangkan karena materinya yang cukup dewasa. Jadi, jangan mengharapkan lemon untuk setiap chapter, oke? ;)**

**Oh iya, ada yang bersedia untuk mengikuti **Poll **yang berada di profile saya? :D**

**Review? :D**


	3. Buruk

**Hello! Qunny back ;)**

_dramione lopers: haha, masih kurang asem, ya? x)) yaudah deh, lainkali kalau bisa dibikin lebih asem lagi /nyengir/. Ini sudah update, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_miss devil: iyaaap! Kalau bisa jadinya begitu, hehe. Doain aja fic ini bisa sampai kelar lar lar~_

_Ladyusa: really? Thanks, dear! :p wkwk, biar greget, kan:p nggak dong. Hermione kan dicintai oleh Draco /halah/ nggak juga sih ;;) wkwkwk. Ini sudah update, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_LianaAndromeda: hihihi, baca aja di chapter ini :'DD. Ini sudah update, mind to RnR again? ;;)_

_Constantinest: haha, makasih, kak! :D iyaaa dong:p emang Draco tokoh utamanya. Soalnya dari judul juga udah keliatan kak wkwkwk. Dan iya, emang nantinya dramione, kok. Doain aja fic ini kelar XD_

_Hanazawa yui: ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_caca: minum adem sari(?) :33wkwkwk. Ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_Dewi Natalia: wkwk, jebol(?) XDD ngg, istrinya siapa ya? xD _

_ksatriabawangmerah: wkwk biasa manis sekarang asem yak rae?XDD jangan tegang, sini qunny pijitin (?) u,,u wkwk. Makasih, raeXD_

_Gremory chan: haha, makasih, ya! :D Ini sudah update, mind to RnR again? ;)_

_PL Therito: Hmm? Balas dendam? Nggak, kok:DD pengennya dramione hahaha tapi tenang aja :D Ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again?;)_

_valerieva: /kasih kaval adem sari biar nggak panas dingin/ wkwk. Ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_CeavaRose: ._. /nyengir/ seger? Makasih, kak! XD aku juga sebenernya ngerasa rada kurang cocok, sih. Tapi yaaa ... Begitulah /? Untuk kepentingan cerita:DD istri Draco? Ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again? ;)_

_unicorn-wolf: Ini sudah update. Mind to RnR again?;)_

**OBSESSION**

Draco Malfoy menginginkannya. Dia selalu menginginkan tubuh itu untuk dia nikmati keindahannya. Dia sudah terobsesi dengan tubuh tersebut. /"Sebenarnya, Hermione." Ginny memasang wajah serius. "Lebih baik Harry mengetahuinya dari mulutmu sendiri daripada tahu dari orang lain. Bagian terburuknya adalah jika dia harus mengetahui semua itu dari Malfoy."/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**O**bsession by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 21.07.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**H**arry **P**., **H**ermione **G**., **D**raco **M**.

**R**ated: **M**  
**G**enre: **R**omance & **T**ragedy

**WARNING: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Multichapter, One-sided Draco to Hermione, Harmony, 23!Harry&Draco, 21!Hermione, MATURE CONTENT.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

_**SEBELUMNYA [Chapter 2: Trauma]**_

_Pagi datang menjelang. Hermione menggeliat di balik selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Ada yang berbeda hari ini. Entah kemarin dia memang tidak memakai bra dan celana dalam atau_—

—_memang ada yang melepasnya._

_Hermione membuka sepasang matanya, menikmati teriknya matahari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul lima pagi._

_Mungkin dia memang merasa sedikit tidak enak hari ini, sehingga dia bangun pagi. Atau … apakah ada yang terjadi?_

_Mata Hermione membelalak dan segera menoleh ke samping, mendapati sesosok tubuh kekar tanpa pakaian yang memeluk dirinya dengan erat._

_Draco Malfoy …_

_Sebegitu gampangnyakah harga dirinya direnggut? Sebegitu mudahnyakah Malfoy mempermainkan dirinya? Sebegitu mudahnyakah?_

_**#**_

"Kau kenapa tidak masuk ke kantor kemarin, Hermione? Aku menghubungimu, tapi tak diangkat. Aku ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada …"

Hermione menatap Harry dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Harry, aku—"

"Kenapa, Hermione?"

Hermione menatap makanannya yang berada di hadapannya tanpa nafsu dan tidak menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ Harry sedikit pun sedaritadi. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengaduk-ngaduk pasta yang tak bersalah di dalam piringnya dan tidak memakannya.

"Hermione?" panggil Harry dengan nada khawatir. Dia membetulkan kacamata bulatnya yang miring dan menatap Hermione lagi. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau bisa cerita kepadaku."

Hermione masih bungkam dan menatap ke arah lain yang penting bukan mata Harry.

"Her—"

"Harry, kau benar-benar mengeluarkan Malfoy?" potong Hermione sambil menyendokkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya. Dia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Ya!" sahut Harry senang. "Setidaknya sekarang hubungan kita tidak ada masalah lagi, 'kan? Lagipula, dia kan orang kaya. Untuk apa bekerja lagi di sini—" nada bicara Harry berubah ketika melihat wajah Hermione yang muram. "Hermione?"

"Baguslah," jawab Hermione tanpa nada yang semangat. Dia tetap merasa tidak enak di dalam dirinya sendiri. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk—tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk membicarakannya dengan Harry. Mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam dengan Malfoy saja membuatnya malu setengah mati—ah, ya, Malfoy itu sudah dia usir sejak tadi pagi.

"Hermione."

Hermione terkejut karena sekarang Harry memanggilnya dengan nada yang amat serius. Hermione memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Harry dan di situ terdapat kemarahan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan.

"Ya?"

"Apakah tadi malam Malfoy mengunjungimu?"

DEG!

Bukannya menjawab, Hermione malah tertawa. Iya, tertawa. Memaksakan tertawa tepatnya. Teman-teman yang berada di kantin itu menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan pandangan yang heran.

"Harry … aku sudah hajar dia duluan sebelum dia berani masuk ke wilayahku," ujar Hermione dengan senang. Dia kembali menyantap pastanya.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Harry kembali seperti biasanya. Dia sudah tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah, aku kira dia ke tempatmu dan melakukan sesuatu sehingga kau muram seperti itu."

Hermione menyantap pastanya lagi.

"Harry—" Hermione mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan _tissue_ dan melanjutkan, "—aku ke toilet sebentar, oke?"

"Baiklah."

Hermione tersenyum sebentar kepada Harry dan bergegas menuju ke toilet.

* * *

"Apa yang aku lakukan …" Suara Hermione bergetar di depan cermin yang terdapat di toilet khusus wanita tersebut. Sepasang mata _hazel_nya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar. Tidak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. "Apa yang aku katakan pada Harry …"

Hermione menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Apa yang aku katakan …"

Kini Hermione memukul kedua tangannya di depan wastafel sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena matanya yang semakin penuh oleh air mata.

"Aku semakin sering berbohong kepadanya …"

Hermione menjedotkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan dia jatuh terduduk di toilet. Dia benar-benar menangis sekarang. Menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada suara sama sekali yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hermione.

"Hermione?"

Hermione menatap sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang yang lurus sebelum semua pandangannya mengabur dan menjadi gelap.

* * *

Salah satu kediaman di London itu besar dan mewah. Seluruh orang yang melewati rumah itu pasti berdecak-decak kagum dan memuji-muji pemiliknya. Dari luar saja sudah kelihatan rumah tersebut hampir seperti istana.

… tapi di dalamnya, ada ketidakharmonisan rumah tangga yang amat sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau masih mau bilang apa lagi?" Si pemilik suara itu—yang berjenis kelamin perempuan—menatap tajam pada laki-laki yang di hadapannya. "Kau sadar apa yang kaulakukan?"

Laki-laki yang diajak bicara hanya mendecih pelan dan menyeringai. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang kulakukan …"

"Draco!"

Draco tetap diam sambil memainkan sepuntung rokok di tangannya dan menyesapnya. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi wanita yang berstatuskan istri di hadapannya.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Tori. Biasanya kau itu kan tidak banyak omong," sahut Draco sambil kembali memainkan rokok di antara sela-sela jarinya.

Yang disebut Tori amarahnya semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dan sepasang matanya melotot.

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN DIAM TERUS MENERUS! KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK TAHU APA KEADAANMU DI LUAR SANA?" bentaknya. Dia memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Wajahnya terlihat amat lelah.

Draco tidak merespon satu patah kata pun.

"Draco …"

"Hm?"

Astoria—nama lengkap dari Tori yang disebut Tori tadi—menghela nafas lelah. "Maafkan aku," katanya akhirnya. Dia mendekati Draco, tetapi ditahan oleh kaki Draco.

"Tidak usah dekati aku."

Astoria kembali marah. Wanita yang dulunya bermarga Greengrass itu menatap Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Draco!"

"Berisik."

"KITA CERAI, DRACO!" seru Astoria. Dia sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia mendekati Draco dengan cepat dan menamparnya.

Menamparnya.

Draco mengelus-elus pipinya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu sejak lama kalau kau—"

"Bagus, Tori," ujar Draco dengan nada yang senang. Dia membuang puntung rokok yang daritadi dia mainkan begitu saja di rumah mewah itu. "Atur surat perceraiannya sekarang, agar aku dapat menikmati wanita lain dengan bebas tanpa aturan-aturan menjengkelkanmu itu."

"BRENGSEK!"

Astoria menampar pipi Draco lagi, tetapi sepertinya Draco tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali. Dia cuek saja. Draco bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang tadi dia duduki, lalu mengambil jas yang disampirkan di sofa begitu saja. Dia memakai jas hitam berbahan mahal itu, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia pergi meninggalkan Astoria begitu saja.

"Sialan …" geram Astoria. Dia duduk di sofa dengan frustrasi. "Aku sudah tahu jadinya akan seperti ini …" Astoria menendang meja kaca di hadapannya dengan kencang. "DRACO MALFOY SIALAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Suara teriakan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan, siap menulikan kuping siapa saja. Tapi sekali lagi, Astoria sudah tidak peduli dengan hal yang seperti itu.

"Lihat saja, Malfoy …"

Astoria mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celananya. Foto.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, kubunuh wanita ini secepat mungkin," ujar Astoria penuh dendam. Dia merobek foto itu sehingga menjadi beberapa bagian yang hancur.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Suasananya sepi dan dingin. Hermione tidak merasakan apa-apa selain keringat dingin di wajahnya dan sesuatu berbahan empuk yang sedang dia tempati sekarang.

Di mana dia? Oh, _great_. Jangan sampai di tempat seperti ini dia akan bertemu dengan Malfoy sialan itu. Semoga saja tidak. Hermione membencinya.

Membencinya … benarkah?

Hermione menggeliat sebentar dan akhirnya sepasang mata _hazel_nya menemukan seseorang yang sedang membereskan tempat ini.

Rambut merah …

Weasley?

Tunggu, rambut merahnya panjang. Berarti ini perempuan. Perempuan Weasley. Hermione merasa sedikit lega. Itu Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny?" panggil Hermione dengan pelan.

Secepat kilat Ginny menoleh dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hermione … aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa!" Ginny segera melepaskan barang-barang yang daritadi dia pegang dan menghamburkan pelukannya kepada Hermione. "Kau bisa menceritakan apa saja jika kau mau. Aku yakin kau ada masalah—"

"Ginny … aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada masalah." Ginny melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hermione, lalu memasang pose berpikir. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi _horror_.

"Hermione … jangan bilang kau kembali diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Malfoy?"

"Apa?"

"Hermione. Jawab aku."

"Apa?"

"Hermione. Jean. Granger. Jawab. Aku. Sekarang."

Hermione berdiri dari tidur-tidurannya dan mengangkat bahu. Dia merapikan rambutnya lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Ginny. "Harry tidak tahu, 'kan?"

"Kau beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi atau aku _benar-benar_ akan memberitahu Harry."

Bibir Hermione mengerucut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ginny Weasley. Nah, sekarang pukul berapa? Tunggu—jangan bilang kalau hari ini aku menjadi tidak bekerja—"

"Aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu," potong Ginny cepat. "Aku beralasan pada Harry kalau kau butuh _refreshing_ dan aku mengajak kau jalan-jalan sampai malam nanti. Dean yang mengangkatmu sampai sini."

"Maaf merepotkan," gumam Hermione. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, lalu dia kembali mendongak. "Harry tidak datang ke sini, kan?"

"Berdoalah dia tidak datang—hei, Hermione. Aku mau bicara serius kepadamu."

"Apalagi?"

"Cepat katakan apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Malfoy."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ginny." Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ginny. Dia berusaha mencari tasnya dalam kamar apartemen milik Ginny tersebut. "Mana tasku?"

"Itulah masalahnya," ujar Ginny sembari mendelik kepada Hermione. Dia mengangkat sebuah ponsel yang Hermione kenali sebagai—ponselnya sendiri. Ponsel Hermione Granger. Ginny menarik nafas sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan.

"Malfoy terus-terusan meneleponmu sejak kau masih pingsan."

* * *

"Tidak diangkat-angkat," gerutu Draco sebal dan membanting ponselnya sendiri ke atas meja. "Ke mana sih perempuan itu?"

Tapi bibirnya terangkat ketika dia melihat seorang gadis yang sudah setengah telanjang menatapnya manja di tepi kasur. "Dracooo~"

"Hm?"

"Dracooooo~ ayooo~"

Draco menyeringai. Dia baru saja mau ikut memanjakan dirinya di kasur itu sebelum dia mengingat kalau 'perempuan' itu belum mengangkat teleponnya. Dia kembali mengambil ponselnya.

"Sebentar, Grace," ujar Draco. Dia memutar-mutar ponselnya dan kembali menatapnya. "Kalau ini tidak diangkat-angkat juga, dia akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Nama _My Babe Hermione_ muncul di tengah-tengah layar ponsel Draco.

Setelah beberapa detik Draco menelepon Hermione, akhirnya sambungan telepon itu diangkat oleh Hermione. Draco buru-buru mengecup bibir perempuan yang daritadi sudah menunggu di belakangnya sambil cemberut.

"Hermy, kau lama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponku~"

Draco mulai melumat bibir perempuan—yang tadi dia panggil dengan nama Grace—dengan ganas. Si perempuan membalas dengan tidak kalah ganasnya.

"_Apa?"_ sahut seseorang di seberang dengan nada yang sebal dan malas.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" Draco mulai menindih Grace dan membuka branya yang sudah setengah terbuka. Tak lupa Draco menggigit leher perempuan itu dan meninggalkan tanda di sana.

"_Tidak. Apa maumu meneleponku?"_ tanya Hermione dengan nada yang ketus.

"Jangan galak-galak begitu," kata Draco dengan nada yang manja. Terdengar suara desahan erotis dari mulut si perempuan. "Aku rindu padamu, tahu."

Draco mulai mempermainkan tubuh perempuan yang berada di hadapannya sambil menyeringai licik.

* * *

"Brengsek," desis Hermione. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sana sehingga terdengar suara desahan seperti itu?"

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja," jawab Ginny enteng. Dia sedang _chatting_ bersama Dean di sebuah aplikasi _chat_ di ponselnya.

"Maksudku, kenapa dia melakukannya saat dia meneleponku—"

"Mungkin sengaja."

Hermione melotot kepada Ginny. Dia baru saja ingin menekan tombol merah di ponselnya sebelum lagi-lagi terdengar desahan yang menyebalkan dari sana.

"Apa sih yang kaulakukan?!"

Terdengar suara kekehan di sana.

"_Hermy, cemburu ya?~~~"_

Hermione kembali ingin mematikan ponselnya, tetapi Malfoy itu menahannya. _"Jangan dimatikan dulu, sayang. Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu."_

Hermione membiarkan Draco yang berbicara. Dia malas menanggapinya.

"_Nanti malam aku akan kembali ke apartemenmu."_ Lagi-lagi terdengar suara-suara yang menyebalkan dari sana. _"Kita akan kembali bermain bersama."_

"Sialan," geram Hermione. Dia harus pindah dari apartemennya yang dulu. Harga dirinya sudah jatuh dan sudah dipermainkan oleh Malfoy itu habis-habisan. Tapi Hermione tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Tidak akan.

"_Nah, Hermy, kau pasti mau 'kan, untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti itu?" _Bisa dibayangkan oleh Hermione dan Ginny kalau Malfoy mengatakannya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak."

"_Huh? Bukankah tadi malam kau memohon-mohon padaku?"_

Batas kesabaran Hermione sudah habis.

"INI SEBUAH KESALAHAN, MALFOY! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MAU MELAKUKAN HAL MENJIJIKAN ITU BERSAMAMU, MENGERTI?!"

Ginny hampir terjungkal balik dari tempat duduknya karena teriakan Hermione kencang sekali. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Hermione dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"_Kesalahan, ya …"_ Hermione mendengus sebal karena suara-suara erotis itu kembali muncul. _"Benarkah itu sebuah kesalahan ketika kau menyadari kalau kau melakukan itu dengan keinginanmu sendiri, Hermy?"_

Hermione segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu lalu membantingnya ke segala arah.

"Ginny, bagaimana ini?" keluh Hermione. Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Aku benci diteror seperti itu olehnya."

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Harry—"

"Dia ya …. " ujar Ginny dengan berwajah muram. Dia prihatin dengan hubungan Hermione dan Harry. Padahal sebenarnya, ini disebabkan oleh Malfoy sialan itu—

"—kalau kau mau, Hermione—" Ginny menghela nafasnya. "—lebih baik kau beritahu Harry tentang semua yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Malfoy, lalu kalian tinggal bersama. Menurutku, itu lebih aman … dan lebih baik, tentunya."

"Aku tidak bisa …"

"Sebenarnya, Hermione." Ginny memasang wajah serius. "Lebih baik Harry mengetahuinya dari mulutmu sendiri daripada tahu dari orang lain. Bagian terburuknya adalah jika dia harus mengetahui semua itu dari Malfoy."

Hermione bungkam. Memang ada benarnya, sih. Tapi …

Hermione mendengar bunyi telepon dari ponselnya yang sudah dibanting—hebat juga karena masih bisa berfungsi—dan mengabaikannya.

Ginny mengelus-elus pundak Hermione.

"Atau kau mau aku telepon Harry sekarang?" Ginny menyiapkan ponselnya. "Dan menjemputmu sekarang?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin itu memang yang terbaik … atau yang paling baik dari semua yang terburuk."

* * *

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan Ginny—seperti mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menemani Hermione jalan-jalan hari ini, yang kenyataannya itu bohong—Harry segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hermione dan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik? Aku dengar dari Ginny kau lebih suka berjalan-jalan daripada berbelanja—tumben sekali."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Malfoy sudah tidak menghubungimu lagi, 'kan?" tanya Harry sambil memasang _seatbelt _di tubuhnya. Sekilas, dia menoleh ke arah Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng pelan.

"Harry?"

Harry kembali menoleh.

"Hmm?"

"Nikahi aku sekarang. Lamar aku. Aku tak peduli betapa bejatnya aku di hadapanmu—" Hermione menarik nafas. "Lamar aku, Harry. Kita nikah! Kita pergi jauh-jauh dari London, kita—"

Harry segera membungkam mulut Hermione dengan sebuah kecupan.

"Dengan senang hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**TEASER TO NEXT CHAPTER**

"_Menikah? Yang benar saja! Kau bahkan belum mendapatkan persetujuan dari Mr. Potter & Mrs. Potter_—_"_

"_Jangan bilang begitu. Aku yakin mereka akan segera menyetujuinya."_

_._

"_Aku cerai, kau nikah. Memang benar-benar jodoh, eh?"_

"_Sebenarnya, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Tidak ada yang mengundangmu."_

"_Mengacaukannya."_

_._

"_Aku Astoria. Mantan istri Draco Malfoy. Tapi aku yakin, dia akan kembali padaku."_

"_Jangan rebut kekasihku! Draco Malfoy itu milikku, sialan!"_

**.xOx.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Terima kasih untuk dukungan dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Masih bersedia untuk membaca?XD**

**Review? :D**


End file.
